


Abstinence is Your New Best Friend

by takajima



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, yamada has weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada likes to see Yuto riled up, because he has weird kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstinence is Your New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/gifts).



> I am having Yamajima withdrawals.

“Just who else have you been sleeping with,” Yuto growls as he corners Yamada in one of their changing rooms, his low voice sending sparks through Yamada’s body.

“What the hell?” Yamada’s hands are pinned above his head and he has absolutely no idea what is going on. “Are we going to role play? You didn’t seem to like that suggestion the other time—”

“Is it that Nakayama kid?”

“He isn’t even legal!” Yamada frowns, shooting Yuto a look.

“How would I know? He’s kansai, he’s got a kansai-dick in his pants. I don’t trust kansai-dick, legal or not.”

“But what—”

“You reek of sex,” Yuto hisses against Yamada’s ear, causing the shorter boy to shiver, arching towards Yuto.

“It can’t be Chinen, we both know he’s been too busy trying to get Takaki into his pants, and the other members know how _possessive_ —” Yuto emphasises this with a roll of his hips, and Yamada gasps. “—I get of you.”

“So what if it was him?” Yamada taunts, a smirk curving on his lips. Yuto is clearly seething, just the way Yamada likes it, but Yamada doesn’t stop there. “What are you going to do about it?”

“You, my dear, are going to be punished,” Yuto mutters, locking his gaze on Yamada’s lips.

“Now?” Yamada asks, feeling his body heat up at the word ‘punish’.

“Yes,” Yuto whispers, and Yamada wants to lean up to kiss him, the need for those lips on his increasing with every passing second. Yuto leans in, his lips dangerously close to Yamada’s and almost immediately Yamada’s eyes flutter shut, waiting for Yuto’s lips to send him to heaven.

“No sex for a week,” Yuto murmurs into Yamada’s ear, and promptly lets his hands go.

“What?” Yamada shrieks, as both his arms fall limp to his sides. “What the fuck, Yuto?”

“Well, you seem to like kansai-dick a lot,” Yuto grumbles, pouting childishly. “You don’t need me anymore.”

Seriously? What the actual fuck.

“Fine! I was jerking off to your spread on Fineboys! You happy?!” Yamada screams, his face red as he stalks off in the opposite direction, but Yuto doesn’t let him get away.

“Babe, all you had to do was ask,” Yuto chuckles, before shoving a hand down Yamada’s pants.


End file.
